


do I wanna know?

by MidnightBlueMoon



Series: I can't stop creating short fics for this fandom, I'm sorry [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Kissing, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Jemma wasn't sure what had happened, but her lips were still tangling from the kiss.





	do I wanna know?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from MS MR's _Do I wanna know_ , but I think that might be a cover version? I don't know. That's where I took the line from.
> 
> **Beta-ed by J, again. Do I need to say more?** ❤️

Jemma was not entirely sure what just happened.

One moment Skye and she were drinking and laughing like maniacs and the next, Skye was leaning over her and her tongue was in her mouth while Jemma buried her hands in her long dark hair. Jemma didn’t mind – she liked it – but it seemed like Skye did mind, scrambling away from her while mumbling “ _sorry sorry sorry_ ” and leaving Jemma on the couch with lips tingling and still tasting that awful tequila Skye liked so much. 

She still felt Skye’s hands on her face, the warmth of her lips on hers.


End file.
